


Yuri on Ice AUs oneshots

by April4444Key



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Movie Star AU, coffee shop AU, eurovision au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April4444Key/pseuds/April4444Key
Summary: *requests accepted* Just a bunch of fluffly one shots starring Victuuri in various AUs!





	1. Chapter 1

Katsuki Yuri didn't normally stare at the customers, but this time he just couldn't help himself. From the moment the man had walked in, Yuri couldn't help but have his eyes drawn towards the intoxicating being that was coming towards him. His skin pale as snow, almost as if he had beautifully been craved out of a block of stunning ice, but his eyes were crystal blue and full of laughter and life.

"Do you also sell bagels here? Or just coffee?"

Yuri blinked blankly at the costumer for a second before his brain registered the fact that he had just been spoken to , and he snapped out of his daze. "Um...yeah, we have beagles-- I mean bagels too!" He stumbled over his words and sheepishly smiled at the man. "And we also sell tea, bread, sandwiches, and..." His voice trailed off when he saw that the man was busy reading the giant menu that was on the wall. "...but I guess you already know that..."

The man looked at Yuri again and smiled slightly. "I'll have a bagel and a cup of coffee, please." He held out his hand with some money resting in his palm. His words carried a foreign accent and after a moment Yuri came to the conclusion that he was perhaps Russian.

He wondered what business the man had in Japan, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head and reached out to accept the money. It was somewhat creepy of him to be wondering some much about a customer's background, especially when he was standing right in front of him.

As he grabbed a hold of the money, his fingers brushed softly against the man's, almost mimicking a caressing touch that lovers would give to one another. Yuri instantly pulled his hand away and felt his cheeks flush with heat. "Your order will be ready in a second." He muttered quickly and he spun around to go get the coffee. For once he was glad to turn his back on a costumer, as least this way the man wouldn't see how much Yuri was blushing.

Yuri bit his lip in frustration as he thought about what had just happened. It's not like he hadn't accidentally touched a customer's hand before, he did it all the time whenever he accepted money or gave them their order. It was a completely normal occurrence, so he couldn't understand why he felt so...flustered about this..

"Here you go, have a nice day." He turned back around and set the coffee and bagel on the counter. "Here's your change."

The man studied the coins that Yuri had deposited in his hand and then looked up at him with an amused smile. "Keep the change." He said, extending his hand towards Yuri.

That was a certainly a surprise. Yuri stared at him in shock and managed to stutter out. "Are you sure--"

"I insist." The man suddenly reached forward to grab Yuri's hand and dropped his change onto Yuri's open palm. He hooked his hand underneath Yuri's fingers and slowly curled them over until Yuri's hand was closed and tightly holding on to the change. "As a tip."

"....Thanks..." Yuri managed to choke out, although his heart had suddenly started beating a million times faster and his cheeks were now burning. He stared down at his hand and took heavy notice of the fact that the man was still hadn't let go of his hand, but...he didn't hate the sensation...it felt surprisingly warm...

After was seemed like an eternity, the man let go of his hand and grabbed his coffee and bagel. "See you soon, Yuri." He winked teasingly before heading out the door and leaving Yuri to stare blankly at a wall for a few minutes while his mind replayed everything that had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time skip, a few weeks later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he saw the customer wasn't until a few weeks later. Yuri had already finished his shift and was just putting away his apron and nametag when the front door opened and he walked in again. There was something off about him through, he seemed nervous or perhaps a bit tense, and his face was completely blank, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

He didn't order anything, he bypassed the counter and went straight to the seats instead, when he sat down across from an older man, who seemed to have a permanent frown etched on his face.

"Yakov, I've told you already, I'm staying here and you can't change my mind."

"Victor, please! Be reasonable!" 

Yuri really didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't look away from the scene. The two man, they clearly knew each other, but there was tension between them and both seemed upset about something. They continued to argue, Yakov especially seemed to get angrier and angrier the longer their conversation went on.

"Yuri?" His co-worker, Phichit, was staring at him curiously. "Isn't your shift over?"

"Huh?" Yuri broke his glance from the table and turned to look at his friend. "Sorry, I was distracted..."

"You might want to hurry home," Phichit commented as he gestured towards the window. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon..." His words were true, outside the sky had turned an ominous gray and threatening clouds covered the heavens.

"Right, see you tomorrow, Phichit." Yuri grabbed the umbrella that he brought just in case of rain and he exited through the shop's back door. As soon as he stepped outside he was hit by the first drops of rain and he quickened his pace. The weather were really starting to turn bitter now.

As he rounded around the side of the building and stepped onto the sidewalk, he spotted a furry object out of the corner of his eye. There was dog standing outside the coffee shop , staring intently through the window at something inside.

He felt a pang of sadness in his heart, the dog was probably a stray looking for food. The poor thing was going to get soaked in this weather, the rain was starting to come down even harder and he could hear the droplets smacking on top of his umbrella at such an incredible speed.

Yuri walked over to the poodle and propped the umbrella up against the side of the building so that it covered the dog and protected him from the rain. Digging around in his coat pocket, he found the remains of half a sandwich and feed it to him. He was shocked to see how much the dog resembled his childhood dog, Vicchan, and that only made him even more determined to protect the dog. His hair was getting soaked but he didn't care. The rain would stop sooner or later.

The front door then burst opened and the man stormed out, his face full of frustration and annoyance. He stopped straight in his tracks when he saw the dog and his eyes widened in surprise. "Makkachin?" He stared at the dog in amazement and his jaw dropped. "What are you..."

So the dog wasn't a stray. "Sorry, I thought he was a stray..." Yuri apologized sheepishly as he wiped off some of the rain drops from his glasses. 

"He must of followed me here..." The man muttered to himself as his eyes traveled from the dog and the umbrella to the soaking Yuri. "You're all wet," He exclaimed, his voice sudden taking on a concerning tone. 

"I'm fine," Yuri insisted, although as soon as the words left his mouth did he realize just how cold he felt. "It's just water." 

Victor shook his head. "No, you're soaking." He took off his jacket and placed it around Yuri's shoulders. "Where do you live? I could drive you home." 

"That's really not necessary, I can walk..." Yuri argued although he subconsciously griped the warm, dry jacket closer to him. He really was freezing, although he could feel his heart start to flutter in his chest. 

"I insist." He was looking at Yuri with puppy dog eyes. "Please? You took care of Makkachin, I want to return the favor." 

Yuri couldn't say no to the pleading look on his face, no matter how hard he tried to. "Ok." 

Victor grinned in triumph and he reached forward to grab Yuri's hand and intertwine their fingers together. "Great, now let's get you warmed up."


	2. Movie Star AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Star AU! What happens when Yuuri founds that he'll be starring alongside Victor Nikiforov?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I lowkey wanna make this into a multi-chaptered story...

Katuski Yuuri eyed his phone nervously and drummed his finger on the coffee table as he desperately waited for it to ring. He didn't know if he had gotten the part in the movie or not, but any minute now the phone would ring and he would have his answer.

He willed himself to take a deep breath and try to relax. There was a part of him that hoped the phone wouldn't ring, because he knew there was a 50/50 chance that his agent, Celestino, would tell him that the directors hadn't liked him and didn't feel that he was the right man for the role. He didn't know what he'd do if that turned out to be the case.

Sure, this wouldn't be the first time that he had been rejected. When he had first tried to get his acting career off the ground it had been hard to find someone who would cast a newcomer with almost zero experience in the professional film industry.

But this time it was different, never before had he craved a role so badly, never before had he read a script and felt as if the character's thoughts and actions mirrored his own so perfectly. The movie would going to be about two young figure skaters and their journey towards winning a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final, and the thing that he loved so much about the script was the story wasn't just focused on the skater's romance, but also on their own personal growth and self exploration.

The moment he had finished reading the script, he instantly decided that he was going to audition. Celestino had been surprised, and a bit taken back by how determined Yuuri had been, but nevertheless he supported him and helped him practice for the big day. Not only had Yuuri spent the days leading up to the audition memorizing his lines, but he had also practiced on his figure skating skills as well, so that he could show the directors just how dedicated he was. That was another thing that he had in his favor, as a child he had spent years in ice skating classes and as a result he would be able to skate all the ice skating scenes without having to use a stunt double.

But now it all came down to this, a single phone call would determine his future and he was terrified of the possibly of losing the role. And then, as if his mind was being read, the phone came to life and the ringtone filled the entire apartment. Yuuri felt his heartbeat quickly when he looked down at saw Celestino's number displayed on the front screen and he hesitated slightly before answering. "Hello?"

"Yuuri," Celestino's voice boomed through the small device. "I just got a call from the directors!"

"Really?" Yuuri felt his palms begin to sweat and he wiped them on his pants. "What did they say?"

"Well..." Celestino went silent for a second, as if he wasn't sure how to phrase his next words. Yuuri felt his heart sink and his chest began to hurt, his worst fear was coming true.

"You got the part."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe we're really here." Yuuri whispered in awe as he studied the set in amazement. There were butterflies in his stomach but he couldn't help but feel more and more excited as the intern led him and Celestino towards his trailer. This wasn't just a dream, this was actually happening, he was going to begin his first day of filming in just a hour or so.

They arrived at the trailer that would become Yuuri's home for the next three months and he began to unpack his bags and settle in.

Celestino sat down in a chair and pulled out his phone. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed in disbelief as he read a message.

Yuuri turned to look at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

Celestino simply nodded and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Victor won't be here until Friday, so they have to hold off filming until then." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Yuuri froze at his words and stared speechless at him. "V-victor?" He managed to blurt out. "As in, Victor Nikiforov?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?" Celestino looked at Yuuri shocked expression for a moment and then his face lit up in realization. "Did I forget to tell you?" He chuckled sheepishly and shrugged apologetically. "I thought I had already told you, Victor's going to be playing your love interest."

Yuuri was sure that he hadn't just heard what he thought Celestino had said. He made a mental note to go get his ears checked after they wrapped up the filming, but as soon as he saw Celestino's questioning stare, he realized that his agent wasn't kidding. Victor Nikiforov was going to play his love interest, meaning that him going to spend the next three months with him.

He grasped softly as the implication of that thought fully hit him, and he sat down silently while staring numbly at the floor. Victor Nikiforov, he was many things. He was one of the most famous actors out there, everyone wanted to work with him and millions of fans wanted to date him. His way of acting, of slipping into a new role and becoming the character was mesmerizing and extraordinary.

He was everything Yuuri wanted to be, an inspiration and role model that he had idolized every since he was a little kid. For God's sake, he had some Victor posters up on his wall at home at this very moment. 

" Yuuri?"

Yuuri snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a hand shake his shoulder slightly and Celestino's concerned eyes staring at him. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment.." Yuuri muttered quietly as he got up and dug out his skates from his suitcase. "If we're not filming right now, then I'm gonna go check out the ice rink."

Celestino nodded slowly and watched Yuuri carefully as he made his way towards the door. "Have fun."

Yuuri found the ice rink quite easily and he couldn't help but grin at the sight of it. Skating had also been something he had done as a form of mediation and relaxation. Whenever he stepped on the ice, it was as if all his troubles just melted away and there no one else in the world except for him.

As he laced up his skates, one of the casting directors noticed him and waved over some of the camera crew. "Yuuri! Perfect timing!" The man exclaimed as he eagerly shook Yuuri's hand and patted him on the back. "I was afraid we were going to fall way behind schedule, but we can shoot some of your ice skating scenes right now!"

"Right now?" Yuuri looked hesitantly at the cameras and the bright lights that were suddenly pointing at him. He had really been hoping to use this time to unwind and clear his mind.

"Don't worry, we just want footage of you skating. You don't have to say your lines right now, we can add them in later."

That didn't sound too bad, so Yuuri nodded and stepped onto the ice. As he skated a lap around, he realized how easy it was to ignore the cameras and block everyone else out of his head. He grinned as he started to gain more momentum and decided that he should do a jump. Going into a spread eagle, he tried for a triple axel and rotated three and a half times in the air before landing smoothly on his foot.

He continued on skating for a few more minutes, while also adding in a few more tricks such as step sequences and two more jumps. He fell once, when he attempted a loop jump and ended up slipping when his foot tried to land. They could just edit that out, he thought to himself as he picked himself up and continued skating as if nothing had happened. After a while, Yuuri felt as if he had done enough and his stamina was starting to run low, so he decided to stop.

As he made his way towards the the side of the rink to exit, he suddenly heard someone clapping. There was a man standing against the side of the rink, his piercing eyes were fixated on Yuuri, and a light smile was on his face as he continued to clap softly.

Yuuri squinted when he spotted the stranger, desperately trying to make out who he was but without his glasses he couldn't see very well. As he came closer to him, Yuuri realized that he recognized the pale silver hair that framed the man's face perfectly and the crystal blue eyes that seemed to stare right through his soul. Victor Nikiforov. 

Victor caught Yuuri staring at him and his eyes brightened. "That was wonderful," He praised, his voice heavy with traces of a Russian accent.

Yuuri gasped softly and felt his heart begin to race at a million miles per hour. Victor was standing right in front in him, and he had been watching him skate...which meant he had also seen him fall. "Thanks, I guess." He didn't know what else to say and all he keep think about was how he had fallen and how silly he must have looked.

The director ran up to him as soon as he stepped off the ice. "Nice job, we got some good footage." He said as he clapped Yuuri on the back and handed him a water bottle. As soon as Yuuri left, he then turned to Victor and glared suspiciously at him. "What are you doing here? Yakov said you wouldn't be here until Friday!"

Victor chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Well Yakov won't be here until Friday, but I decided to come early." As he spoke his eyes wandered past the director and watched Yuuri as he made his way back to his trailer. "I'm glad I did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The first day of filming was over and Yuuri was especially glad when he was finally able to collapse into bed and close his eyes to rest for a bit. He hadn't seen Victor again after the ice skating part and had instead worked on some scenes with some of the other actors. One of them, Phichit, had invited Yuuri to go have some drinks with him and the rest of the cast, but he declined.

A loud banging sound suddenly echoed trough his trailer and Yuuri shot out of bed. In his half waken daze he managed to make out the silhouette of a person outside his window and he pushed aside the curtain to look outside. Victor was standing right out his window, and he smiled eagerly as he waved for Yuuri to come outside.

Yuuri slammed the curtain shut and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as his mind tried to process what he had just seen. Victor was outside his trailer in the middle of the night for some unknown reason. From outside, Victor knocked again and Yuuri finally decided to open the door and let him in.

"Yuuri!" Victor burst into the trailer and held up a two pairs of skates in his hands. "Come skate with me!" He cried as he looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"...Now?" Yuuri questioned as he snuck a quick look at the clock on the wall. "...But it's two in the morning.."

"So?" Victor reached out to grab Yuuri's hand and he lightly tugged the Japanse man towards the door. "It'll be fun."

Yuuri felt his cheeks blush at the sudden contact. "But..."

"I won't take no as an answer!" Victor warned him as he slung an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulled him out the door.

Yuuri shrived as soon as he stepped outside, he was only wearing thin pajamas and had no slippers on. "Is this really a good idea?" He muttered as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Huh?" Victor glanced him with a confused look before the realization struck him and he instantly took off his coat. "Sorry Yuuri! You must be freezing." He cried as he wrapped the garment around Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but notice how warm Victor's jacket was and how...it smelled like him. He pulled it tighter around him and choose to ignore the small smirk that had appeared on the Russian's handsome face. 

They arrived at the rink and Yuuri wordlessly put on the pair of skates that Victor had handed to him. There were a lot of things running through his hand but most of all he was just confused. He didn't understand why Victor wanted to skate with him so badly. As he finished lacing up the skates, he looked up and was surprised to find Victor looking at him quietly. "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Victor studied him for a few more seconds because carefully responding. "Yuuri, you do know that I'm going to play the role of your lover right?"

Yuuri felt his jaw drop open at the statement and his cheeks reddened once again. "Y-yeah. I know that..."

Victor frowned slightly at his response and he leaned in closer, until his nose was nearly touching Yuuri's nose. "Well if we're going to be lovers, then we need to learn to be comfortable around each other and trust one another."

"...."

Victor rested his forehead against Yuuri's and stared at him intensely with his piercing blue eyes that were filled with something that Yuuri couldn't quiet decipher. "I think it'd be a good idea if we got to know each other right now." Victor whispered softly, his tender gaze never once wavering, and his voice full of affection. 

He was getting way too close, and Yuuri suddenly noticed how much he missed his own personal space. "No comment..." He mumbled as he cautiously took a step away from the Russian. 

Victor grasped dramatically and placed a hand on his heart. "You wound me!" He cried as he pretended to wipe an invisible tear from his cheek. "Do you really despise me that much?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Yuuri really didn't know how it was that he found himself in situations like these. He panicked when he saw the look of hurt that flashed across Viktor's face and before he could stop himself he exclaimed. "I guess we could skate for a while, if you want."

The smile instantly returned to Victor's face and his eyes sparkled with delight. "Great!" He grabbed Yuuri's arm again and pulled him out onto the rink. "Think of it as quality bonding time, or better yet...have you read the script yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuuri wasn't sure what to make of the calculating look that the Russian had in his eyes. He was definitely planning something, but what?

"So, you've read the ending?" Victor asked in a mysterious tone as he skated around Yuuri in a circle.

Yuuri's eyes followed Victor as he skated around him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Now he was really confused about what was happening, and why Victor was so interested in the ending. From what he recalled, at the end of the script the two ice skaters won gold and professed their love to each with a surprise kiss.

Victor's eyes narrowed slyly and he stopped right in front of Yuuri. Without warning, he leaned forward and whispered into Yuuri's ear in a voice that sent chills down his spine. "~Wanna practice~?"


	3. Eurovision AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki humiliates himself at Eurovision, six months later he gets drunk and sings one of Viktor Nikiforov's songs in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it doesn't make any sense for Japan to compete at Eurovision but for the sake of this AU just pretend that it does.

"And that concludes the end of the ESC season! Congrats to Sweden for winning the 70th annual Eurovision song contest!"

"This has been one of the best years in recent history, but what did you think about the special anniversary guest? Katsuki Yuuri from Japan?"

"I don't know if the boy was just nervous or if he's going through personal issues, but one thing is clear. Tonight was definitely one of the worst performances of his career."

"Exactly! It's Japan's first time competing in Eurovision and their debut was nothing short of embarrassing. Yuuri came in last place with just 24 points, while Sweden, the winning country, won with a total of 511 points."

Yuuri turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He couldn't stand to listen to the newscasters anymore, especially since everything they were saying was true.

The Eurovision Song Contest was an event held once a year in which each European country would select a singer to represent them at a huge music competition. It was an immense honor to be chosen to represent one's country and many of the past winners had used their victory as catapult for international success. Over the years the contest had grown so popular that it expanded to allow non-Europeans countries, such as Australia, to compete.

For the 70th anniversary of the contest it had been decided that Japan would be invited to compete for the first time ever. All they had to do was select a singer. 

No one was more surprised than Yuuri himself when he received an email stating that he had been internally selected by the broadcasting committee to serve as Japan's first ever representative.

If fact he had been in denial of it for two days and had at first just brushed it off as a joke or prank. It was true that over the years he had established a small fan base and had traveled around Japan singing and showing off his angelic voice for crowds of people. But why on earth would anyone want him to go to Eurovision? No one outside of Japan had ever even heard of him!

Well that wasn't entirely true anymore. While Eurovision had provided him an opportunity to make himself known to millions of viewers throughout Europe and Australia, all he had managed to accomplish was make a fool of himself on live TV.

Yuuri cringed just thinking about it and he buried his head in his hands as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Since Japan had been invited as a special guest, that meant that Yuuri had been able to qualify directly for the final, instead of having to compete in the semi-finals. At first he had been relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of getting sent home early.

But perhaps if he had gone to the semi-finals he would have been able to mentally prepare himself for the Grand Final. Never before he there been such a large crowd of people screaming and cheering at him, the noise had been so loud that he couldn't ever hear himself think. The hot bright stage lights had glared down at him and there were cameras everywhere, all of them pointed at him and filming every little moment that he made.

The pressure got to him and he hadn't been able to concentrate properly with the millions of eyes that were staring and pointing at him. His whole performance had been a hot mess, his voice had ended up cracking in the middle of a high note, he had knocked over the microphone stand, and had been so petrified with fear that he stayed rooted to his spot for the entire 3 minutes that he sang. At one point he had even sung the wrong lyrics to the song that he had written himself!

As soon as he had gotten off the stage, it had taken all his willpower not burst into tears as dozens of cameras rushed over to him to capture his post-performance comments. His manager, Celestino, had been there to stir him through the crowd of reporters and help him back to the lounge where the rest of the singers were watching the contest together. Yuuri could still remember the looks of pity and sorrow that had followed him all the way back to his seat.

Because of him, Japan's debut in the Eurovision Song Contest had been ruined. Last place.

~~~~~~~Six months later~~~~~

Ever since returning to Japan, Yuuri had spent most of his days locked up in his room, huddled into a little ball on his bed as he struggled to come up with what his next move would be. He hadn't been able to bring himself to sing again since the contest had ended and had broken off all ties with Celestino.

He had hoped that eventually people would forget about the disaster, but unfortunately the next Eurovision contest was coming closer and closer each day, and some countries had already begun the process of selecting their singer. With the excitement and anticipation of the ESC came the old memories that wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't forget, and the fact that the video of his awful performance was all over the internet just made him feel even worse.

"Yuuri!!" Someone banged loudly on his bedroom door. "Open up!"

Yuuri groaned and shoved his head underneath his pillow. He recognized that voice. "Minako, I already told you that I don't feel like celebrating my birthday." From behind the door, he could hear his friend sigh and could imagine the look of frustration on her face.

"Come on, Yuuri!" The doorknob rattled wildly for a second before suddenly clicking. The door swung open to reveal Minako standing outside with a bobby pin in one hand. "It's rude to make Yuuko and Takeshi wait! They're already down at the karaoke club!"

Yuuri sighed but he took the pillow off of his head and sat up in his bed. "Of all the things they could have chosen, they just had to pick a karaoke place."

Minako frowned at his words. "Yuuri, I'm not going to let you waste that beautiful voice you have! Eurovision was six months ago, you've got to move on, you can't just live in your room forever!" She grabbed his wrists and pulled him off the bed so quickly that he almost fell to the floor. Despite his protest, she kept an iron grip on him and proceeded to drag him out the door and into her car.

"I'll go, but I'm not singing." Yuuri mumbled as he buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms against his chest.

"We'll see about that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri had no idea how many drinks he had drowned down so far, but at least he no longer felt like crawling back into bed and hiding there for the rest of his life. He could feel the alcohol coursing though his veins, and his brain was no longer weighed down with negativity or thoughts of what a pathetic loser he was.

He glanced around the room as he poured himself another cup of wine, despite the protests of his friends. The club was full of bright colorful lights, there was a small stage in the middle where a group of girls were currently singing some trashy pop song. The crowd however, was going wild over their high-pitched voices.

Yuuri scowled as he watched the scene. He could sing way better than them. "I'm going up there." He muttered as he stumbled to his feet. There was someone calling his name behind him, he couldn't tell who it was but he didn't care. He moved towards the stage, never once taking his eyes off it. The girls eventually finished their song and left.

In the blink of an eye, he was up there, grabbing a microphone and motioning for the crowd to be quiet. "I'm going sing Stay close to me! That song that Viktor Nikiforov wrote!" He didn't know if that song was even in the karaoke book but he didn't care. It's not like he needed to see the lyrics, he could've sung the song in his sleep if he wanted.

The room went dead quiet for a second but suddenly coming to life once again. He could hear a mix of cheers, confusion, and people asking if he was the same guy that had failed at Eurovision. Yuuri didn't say anything, he didn't even blink at the mention of Eurovision, instead he just raised the microphone up to his lips and starting singing.

In fact, he got so caught up in the adrenaline of it all that he didn't even notice the dozens of recording phones pointed at him from all angles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the years Viktor Nikiforov had been proclaimed by reporters and fans everywhere as the King of Eurovision. It was a fitting title indeed, given that he had won the contest twice and had written the winning song once. Most thought that he was proud of his accomplishments, but truth be told, he was rather disappointed by his wins.

He had come to realize that what he really loved was writing and composing meaningful songs that convened emotions and feelings, as opposed to singing the cliché love songs that were always pushed onto him. After he won twice he had decided to focus sorely on songwriting, and every year he always wrote the song for the Russian representative at Eurovision.

At first he had loved it, being able to lock himself in his room for days on end and pour out potential lyrics and idea onto sheets of paper as he pondered through his brain for what was the exact message he wanted to give to the audience.

The first song that he had written, Stay close to me, had ended winning the contest, and its victory was what finally convinced his former manager, Yakov, that Viktor should focus all of his time on writing songs instead of performing.

But as the years went on, he found that he could longer write a song that he could say he was truly proud of. There was always something missing, something that left him greatly unsatisfied. He had tried explaining these feelings to others but many people just didn't understand it. So far every song that Viktor had written for Eurovision had ended up scoring in the top five each year.

Why did it matter if he didn't like the song when it was perfectly clear that everyone else did? 

Maybe they were right. All that mattered was that the song placed well. Viktor yawned softly as he ran a hand through his hair, and then glanced over at the clock. Today was the day that he was supposed to meet the Russian Eurovision team and discuss about the song for the upcoming contest.

He reluctantly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to his bed. Upon turning it on, he scrolled through the meaningless texts and emails until he saw something that sparked his curiosity.

(2:33) Chris: Have you seen this video?

He wondered what it could, and clicked on the link that his friend had sent. The video was titled " Katsuki Yuuri sings Stay Close to Me" and new commets were rolling in every second.

xxxLolz3346xxx: wow. drunk Yuuri sings better than sober Yuuri.

xxxEscWeirdoxxx: isn't this the same guy from japan who was a hot mess?

xxCats<333xx: Damn! If he had sung like that at eurovison he would have won!

Viktor clicked play and watched the video. As soon as it was over he watched it again. After it ended, he opened a new tab and looked up the prices for a one way ticket to Japan.


End file.
